Hazy Sky
by HeWhoDestroysAll
Summary: Maybe its too much to ask for those to stand up for the truth when we can't even do it ourselves but what happens after the truth is lost. My take on the bad ending and what happens to humanity.


**A/N: This is my idea of what happens after the bad ending in persona 4 and would izanami's illusion really be that bad of a place? I'm going to do a few characters point of view of their version of the world through their eyes but for now this chapter is going to be Izanami.**

_In the beginning there was a game that appeared small through untrained eyes but to the observant the game judged the path and future of humanity on a global scale. The game was if humanity would choose to chase the truth no matter how hard and painful or would they truly be content to live with lies and illusions no matter how false. _

_A killer who believed in a world of silence and illusion who lived for the world as if his own, used lies and manipulation to gather his pawns and continue a game that played out right in front of him as he watched with anticipation and glee. The puppets played to his hand over and over ever the oblivious fools until the fools got closer and closer in ways which the killer couldn't have predicted and it seemed his game was coming to an end but the killer would not lose to the fools and so he set up a pawn to take the fall for him, a fool who believed himself in the right just like the fools who pursued him. Maybe it was the way it was suppose to go, maybe it was asking too much of humanity, our world made of illusions and lies that held its very state together. Maybe it was asking too much for them to suffer the hard road as the fools had lost someone dear to them and in a brief moment of weakness they fell to the lies with their sweet whispers and cast judgment on the fool who was simply a fool just like them and the last of the truth vanished as the killer walked away and with the truth lost to the fog his world of silence would soon be a reality._

_Our world vanished into a blissful fog and people didn't need the harsh truth anymore I mean why should we? It only causes misfortune and suffering to any it touches and humanity was given bliss as they didn't need to struggle anymore. _

_Why should it matter if it's real or not as long as we are happy?_

_Isn't that what humanity strives for? Happiness..._

Izanami simply floated within a plane that simply existed devoid of anyone save the shadows that roamed around as if content with their existence. The sky was an empty black that was eternal and stretched on all across the empty world with sunken buildings and ruins that were once a part of something real, something that had became something else... Izanami wasn't alone as her husband was at her side but his presence for now was ignored as Izanami thought back to the thoughts that she went over daily within her mind.

Izanami had grew bored of watching humanity in its selfish wants and desires and despite her being the force that brought this upon humanity she still felt disappointment no matter who's world or existence that she happened to peer on. From happy families to kingdoms of joy and prosperity the worlds all seemed endless and eventually grew tedious to watch. In the end humanity had gained the perfect existence as close to as what they wanted but in the end they lost that which allowed them grow and change, content with a never changing world to their own design it seemed that the world didn't really matter but then their world was empty of the horrors of the old world, hunger, suffering, prejudice, discrimination, and even death itself. Sure there were some who possessed potential similar to Souji Seta and could see through the illusions albeit somewhat but they quickly give into the illusion just like everyone else and their potential quickly vanishes.

Izanami gazed into the starless black sky overhead as her lover beckoned to her from behind with an empty expression as he stroked her fair skin but to no effect on her. She knew that Izanagi was no different than the humans who simply lived in a fantasy of their own creation and paid no heed to what happened around them. Izanami felt disappointment but she didn't feel any form of regret as she simply gave humanity what it desired and they were content with their lives, No matter how pathetic they were to themselves or to any unknowing outside audience.

Her thoughts were shattered when she felt her husband's cold hands slip beneath her clothes close to bone and yet all he felt to his touch was warm flesh as if she was still alive and his untainted treasure. With his helmet removed he gently caressed her neck with his lips as his hands roamed her body freely. She knew that this was a lie and her husband didn't remember her death or see her form but now she now understood what the humans sought for in their lies.

"_Comfort, closure, happiness..." _Izanami whispered to herself as she reached her free hand toward the sky as if to grasp it.

Her husband stopped his gentle caresses and looked to her _"My love did you say something?"_

Izanami let her hand fall as she let herself fall to the touch of her husband and smiled at him.

"_No darling I'm just happy to be with you..."_

For once in a long time she saw a smile appear on her husband's battle hardened face and he whispered.

"_I love you."_ As he continued to hold and caress her as if she was all he needed to exist.

As Izanami closed her eyes she began to wonder why she thought happiness was so bad after all.

**A/N: If any are confused think of this kind of like silent hill or if you played nocturne then Musubi reason. What Izanami did was have it so each member of humanity would be shadows and have their own form of reality that no other person could interfere in. in these realities you unconsciously make you own life and what happens(its not a perfect world but it's pretty close). The world is shaped to the users liking more so than some world of desires.**

**It's basically a world of illusion and it fits the whole fog thing.**


End file.
